Such an amusement device is known from NL-C-1008039. This known amusement device has a swinging arm in the shape of a bell. The bottom portion of the bell is rotatable with respect to the upper part thereof, about an axis of rotation transversely to the swinging axis. Seats may be fixedly suspended from the bottom part of the bell. Furthermore, a variant is known in which a separate frame is suspended in the bottom part of the bell. This frame may also be configured to be rotatable, more particularly about an axis of rotation which coincides with that of the bottom part of the bell. Seats may also be fixedly suspended from said frame.
During the swinging movement, the bottom part of the bell may be rotated about the axis of rotation. As a result thereof, the seats move according to a circle which coincides with the bottom edge of the bell. In this variant, the seats which are suspended from the frame also move along such a circle. In this case, the seats always have a fixed position with respect to the bottom part of the bell or with respect to the frame. The aim is to give the occupants a sensation as a result of this combination of rotations.
US2006/035715 A1 discloses an amusement device with a support device which is connected to an arm with many degrees of freedom of movement.
NL1019209C2 discloses a swingable bell body comprising pods which co-rotate with the bottom bell part so as to carry out both a rotation about the axis of the bell and an oscillating movement.